Illusion and Imagination
by ShadeofLight
Summary: This story is just about Selina and Acheron. Actually, this is the story which I don't know why I came out with. It was written for entertainment and it doesn't connect to my other stories. If you don't like, just skip it. I don't appreciate those who unwillingly read and then complain.


**This story DOES NOT connect with my other stories. So you can ignore it.**

**The idea of this story is just my own thought. By the way, I'm not very good at writing this genre. Hope that no one would upset.**

…

The last thin dim lights finally disappeared and left her alone under the nightfall. She had sat there, on a piece of sea rock, facing the sea unconsciously for hours. A chill wind tenderly passed her and softly flirted with her greenish hair. The sky gradually became darker and darker as the moon grew clearer and clearer. The surface of the sea was shimmering under the light of the full moon. She opened her arms and hugged the coastal breeze which was flowing into her chest.

She tilted her head until she caught the sight of the bright beautiful moon. Her hands gently rested on the rock, cozily. She suddenly felt sad. The moon, which seemed to be normal to everyone else, was the factor. Yes, because it reminded her about the past which she wanted to forget, because it reminded her about _him_.

_Acheron._ She sighed as a glimpse of tragic feeling when through her mind while memories one by one flew back to her.

She used to be an apprentice fairy when she first saw the Legendarium, when she first knew him.

_That day, she was naïve and shy but full of ambition whereas he was a powerful sorcerer who was trapped inside the book. He once made her become the Witch of Snake and told her to work for him in an exchange for great power, and she, due to the call of her firing ambition, accepted it._

_She then betrayed her mentor, Eldora, the one who brought her to magic, the one who taught her to be a good fairy. She broke her fairy godmother's protective spell over the Legendarium, took it and escaped. She followed him and left everything she had learnt behind._

_The time she was with him after that was unforgettable, or at least, to her, it was. He was always there with her. He taught her her very first lesson as a witch; he taught her how to use the powerful Legendarium. He was not her first teacher, but he was the first one who introduced her to the world she had never known before._

_Owing to him, she was changed. She became more confident, her mind became sharper, and she seemed to reach the highest peak of being a great witch. Yes, she was intelligent, talented, self-confident, headstrong and emotionless. It was all what he wanted, what he trained her to be._

_As the Witch of Snake, she was able to talk to him; as the Witch of Snake, she was able to near him. She had changed a lot because of him; she had done a lot just for him. They were too close those days, too close that her feeling for him began to grow. But she never confessed to him and he never admitted it._

_In order to free him for the Legendarium book, she went to study at CloudTower and allied with the Trix. To help him get out of that book, she had to do so many things, including betrayed Bloom, her childhood friend. She was too worried and care for him. She tried to see him every time she could. And that was when she couldn't deny that she devoted him._

Tears were glistening in her beautiful brown eyes and steamed down her cheek unintentionally. Coastal wind blew hard made her heart ache. She had made a wrong decision when she was in CloudTower and things would never be the same. She disengaged him.

What happened that day would be fashioned into her minded until the end of her life. She had failed so many times that she promised to herself that she wouldn't let him down again. And she had what she wanted.

_Taking the advantage of the duel, she took Bloom down and stole a piece, or a sparkle of the Dragon Flame. Actually, at that time, she really wanted to finish her ex-friend off for good. It was a great opportunity. However, she didn't. To free him, she had to be quickly before the Trix arrived, to free him, she had to leave everything behind._

_But did he know the reason why she wanted to destroy Bloom? Did he know that she didn't hate Bloom because Bloom was better than her? Did he know that she wanted it just because of him? Did he know that every spell she casted to attack her former best friend were a sword stabbed into her heart? Did he know that she couldn't forget her past? Did he know that she couldn't avoid the fragile feeling she still had with Bloom; the fragile friendship still remained between them? Did he know that every time she saw the Winx, she lost herself in tragedy since they evoked her of her heart's dream, a dream which, at that time, she thought she had lost forever? Did he know that she wanted to destroy Bloom just to have no one who could remind her about her childhood dream, who could change her mind, who could make she betray him? Did he know that she wanted that because of him? Did he know that she did everything because of him?_

_She doubled-cross the Trix. But did he know that she had seen that the Trix could make her even better than he could? She gave him Bloom's piece of the Dragon Flame. But did he know that she had seen that that piece of power was very strong and she could use it just for her? Did he know that she could just ignore him inside the Legendarium, not care about him and used the book for her own good? Did he know that she could easily sweep him away? Still, did he know why she didn't do that? Did he know that she loved him?_

_No, he didn't, or maybe he did, but he didn't show. Because, there was a fact that he was her boss and she was his minion. Feeling usually shouldn't be developed between those two. However, that didn't mean that there was nothing between them more than companionship. He might have feeling for her too. She was ingeniously beautiful. She might be the type of girl he wanted. She was talented, intelligent. She was nearly perfect. He might adore her although he never admitted._

_However, love compared nothing to his ambition. Great power had darkened his heart. He loved her but in order to be the greatest sorcerer, he betrayed her. She was observant. She had vaguely notice that. Still, she freed him. Yes, she did that because she loved him, she wanted him. She did that with a frail hope that she was wrong, her prediction was wrong._

_Fate was whimsically, she wasn't wrong. He loved her, but when he was free, he was completely changed. Due to his ambition, he betrayed her and almost killed her. He didn't love her anymore. He was different. He was the evilest man she had ever known. She was so shock that all of her dream collapsed and fell apart. Her heart was broken. She wanted to die. She wanted to get away from this world._

_However, she didn't. It was a part of her fault. She freed him. She changed him. She put the whole universe in danger. She didn't want that. She only wanted great power; she didn't want the Magic Dimension to be harm. She had to stop him; she had to, at least, save the situation. That was what she thought in her despair._

_She did what she planned. She contacted her ex-friend, her greatest enemies, the Winx and told them what happened. As she wished, they arrived. He and she met again at battle, but not as companions; they were enemies. He had taught her to be cold and emotionless. That was the reason why her feeling to him was never shown again. It was buried deep inside her for good._

_Bloom defeated him inside the Legendarium and got out with the key. Selina was revealed to be the only one who could lock the book forever. She didn't want to, but she did, she locked it. She abandoned him forever._

She never mentioned about him ever after. But that didn't mean that she didn't love him anymore. Sometimes, she still felt sad about what she had done. She didn't do it because she hated him. She only did it just because she wanted to save the Magic Dimension. But that meant she accepted to lose him.

Her eyes didn't leave the moon as well as didn't stop crying. She missed him. She wanted to meet him, but she couldn't. It was impossible. She was in desperation. Destiny made her meet him and what happened brought him away. After all, she still loved him.

And maybe, in another life, at another space and time, she would only be a normal girl whereas he would be an ordinary man. Predestination might make them meet each other once again. There would be no barrier between them, there would be no magic to enchant his heart and make she betray him. They might officially fall in love. He might want nothing than her and she might not have to lose herself in regret and loneliness. They could live a beautiful and happy life forever till the end. Their love chant would never ever break.

But everyone only had one life and she had once again returned to be a fairy while he was still a sorcerer. He still wanted the infinite and ultimate power till the last moment, he still wanted to become the ruler of the magic universe, her wanted power and influence over her. And she, she was changed, she returned to her old dream, she didn't want to be a witch anymore.

Now, he and she, they were different in titles, in aims, and in ideal. They were in the different worlds and different dimension. She left for Gardenia while he was stuck inside the Legendarium and couldn't go anywhere.

She still missed him although she refused to admit. She had admired him, devoted him. But she had meant nothing to him.

And now, that feeling was gone, leaving behind an illusory relationship, a fragile one which she wanted to cut but somehow didn't.

Her index finger softly swept her tears away. She looked away from the golden moon and the twinkle silver stars. Her eyes met the sight of the sea again. Grey head waves rippled and gently touched the seashore.

With a thin hope still remained inside her heart, she turned around, wishing that she could have seen him. But of course, she found no one.

She stood up, lifted her hands up and flicked off the air around her as if she tried to sweep all of her memories about him away. Then, quietly, she left without sensation.

…

**I wrote like this, but actually, in my opinion, no one is good enough for Selina [grin].**


End file.
